


Day 29 - Doing Something Sweet

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns to the bunker with a surprise for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29 - Doing Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This one's pure silly fluff. Extremely light-hearted. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading/feedback! <3

Dean entered the bunker with a quiet sigh. He held a plastic bag from a nearby grocery store in hand as he walked toward the kitchen. Judging by the quiet, the others were probably out somewhere. Or Sam and Kevin were at least. He was hoping anyway.

It took just a few seconds to set the bag down on the kitchen counter and tiptoe through the hall toward Cas’ room. He could see the door open and the light on, but had to peek around the corner just to make sure the former angel really was in there. Sure enough, Castiel was seated on his bed, back leaning against the headboard with a book open in his lap, eyes scanning the pages.

Perfect.

Dean grinned and turned to go back the way he came, just as quietly as he’d come, heading into the kitchen again.

He worked quietly, pulling out two plates, two forks and a knife then pulling his purchase out of the plastic bag carefully to minimize the crinkling sounds it made. With these items in hand, he walked back down the hall then stood in the doorway to Cas’ room.

“Hey,” he said to announce his presence.

Castiel’s blue eyes darted up from the page he’d been reading to where Dean stood in the doorway, his features softening as he took in the hunter’s appearance.

“Hello, Dean. I thought you’d be gone a while yet.” He put a bookmark between the pages to mark his spot then set the novel aside to give Dean his full attention

“Yeah, just wanted to run to the store for a bit. Got us a little treat.” Dean stepped into the room, setting the plates and forks down on Castiel’s bedside table then showing him what remained in his hand.

“Pie?” Castiel asked, a smile curling his lips that filled Dean with such warmth every time he got to see it.

“Not just any pie, Cas. Chocolate creme pie. You said you’d never tried it. You know me. Can’t waste a good opportunity for pie.” Dean winked and set the pie down on the bedside table beside the plates and silverware.

“Heaven forbid,” Cas teased, shifting on the bed to plant his feet on the floor, his smile lingering.

Dean served up two slices, offering the first plate to Castiel with a fork before gathering up his own and sitting beside his companion on the bed. “Go on, dig in.”

The corner of Castiel’s mouth quirked up in a grin, but he silently cut a piece of the pie off with the side of his fork and took his first bite. Blue eyes widened at the taste and his smile broadened when he turned his gaze to Dean once more.

“This is wonderful,” he said excitedly then quickly gathered up a second bite with his fork.

“Glad you like it, Cas,” Dean chuckled, taking a bite of his own.

Castiel finished his first slice quickly and Dean couldn’t hide his grin when the former angel got himself a second piece. Seemed Castiel had a sweet tooth.

It was as Cas was finishing the second slice and Dean finishing his first that he noticed a bit of the chocolate filling at the corner of Castiel’s mouth that was somehow missed. Dean set his empty plate aside then shifted on the bed to lean in, the tip of his tongue sneaking out to lick up the confection before pressing a soft kiss there.

Castiel paused at the gesture, blue eyes seeking Dean’s when he felt the hunter’s lips pressed to the corner of his mouth, brow arching in question. “What was that for?”

“You had a little chocolate there. Just trying to help out,” he replied cheekily, winking at Cas.

Dean was a little caught off guard when Castiel turned to the remains of the pie, dipping his finger in the chocolate and bringing it up to dab it over the hunter’s lips. Then he found the former angel’s pressed to them, feeling a tongue flicking lightly against his mouth in teasing licks to clean up the treat.

Cas leaned back finally, a smile on his lips and warmth in his gaze. “You had a little chocolate there. Just trying to help out.”

Hearing his own words used against him, Dean laughed, reaching for the pie and dipping his fingers into it, then rubbing them all over Castiel’s face. He heard an indignant squawk followed by a laugh, but it was on by that point.

Dean savored every laugh from Castiel, every smile that came his way even though their faces and hands were both covered in chocolate creme pie by the time they called a truce. Castiel’s cheeks, or what was visible of them under all the chocolate, were flushed as he sought to regain his breath and contain his laughter, though it was not easy from the look of it. Dean himself was smiling widely, knowing he looked like an idiot with pie all over his face, but he couldn’t care less.

He reached up with a chocolate-covered hand, gently caressing his angel’s cheek and leaning in for a kiss that tasted far sweeter than they normally did. “Love you, baby…”

Castiel’s laughter halted immediately at the soft kiss and the even softer words whispered against his lips, but he leaned in for a second kiss, his own hands, messy as they were, coming up to frame Dean’s face between them. “I love you, too.”

Dean’s next goal was to kiss every bit of chocolate off of Castiel’s face and his hands, the former angel only too willing to return the favor.

He’d never enjoyed clean up more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
